Tell Me the Truth
by Miss Miasma
Summary: Draco has a plan for Harry. But what happens when it backfires on him? Summary changed Rated M. DracoxHarry
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

"'The boy who lived'." Draco said with a mocking tone. "Well, he won't live for long!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Draco grinned in satisfaction. Draco sunk into the plush forest green of the Slytherin House's couch, biting into an apple. Background noises of the Slytherin's main corridor weren't enough to derail Draco's thoughts from his arch enemy. _Same color as that damn Potter's eyes._ _He ruined everything. If that pathetic Dumbledore was gone why-my father...my father...  
_Malfoy's thoughts trailed off as he stared into the deep green fabric.

* * *

"C'mon Harry! We're going to be late!" Harry and Ron sped breathlessly through the halls, finally making it to the door that led to the dreaded potions class. "Go go!" The two boys tumbled through the door. A faint snicker was heard from the group in the front of the class- a group led by that blonde haired boy with icy eyes. Harry frowned at Draco quickly and took his seat near the front of the class.  
"How nice of you to join the group, Potter, Weasley." Snape leered down at the two boys as Hermione sighed, her head in her hands. "Now, if you'd like to join us on page 394, we'll be starting a new potion. Malfoy, Potter, pair up." Harry mentally cringed as Snape's delight at ruling with an iron fist. The rest of the class paired up reluctantly. Ron and Hermione sat nearby, leaning over a book and arguing in whispers. 

"Potter." Harry frowned.  
"Malfoy." He shot back, both glaring at each other.  
"Why were you late? Trying to save another mud-blood from certain doom?" Draco smirked_. Don't punch him. Don't punch him. Don't punch him_. He smiled at the remembrance- Hermione punching Draco right in his mug. "So it was a mud-blood then. You know, I think you and Hermione should- 'get together'." At this remark he slid his finger through a hole his other hand had made_. Don't punch him don't punch him don't punch him_...! Draco laughed and pulled out a bottle filled with something that seemed to glide around the middle of its container, almost as if it didn't touch the sides. His voice grew low and solemn.  
"You know what this is, Potter?"  
"No." Harry was rather interested but he wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction. Draco grinned and leaned across the table.  
"You really want to know?" He twirled the silvery liquid around and around.  
"Is that... truth serum? Why the hell are you carrying that around?" Once more Draco smirked.  
"You'll see, Potter." The small vial was tucked into his robes just as Snape walked past.

"Working hard?" Snape questioned, staring at their empty table. Malfoy nodded but Harry remained silent_. What's he up to?_

_

* * *

_

It was in the Griffindor common room that Harry held his meeting with his two best friends.  
"Truth serum? You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure, Ron! I've seen it before."  
"Yes but who do you think Draco Malfoy would use it on?" The question hung in mid-air while both boys stared at her.  
"You're asking us?"  
"You- the smart one?" At this Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's obvious isn't it?" Ron continued. "He's going to use it on Harry!"  
"Me?"  
"Yes you! I mean, c'mon who else is there?"  
"Dumbledore. And um..." Harry frowned as Ron shot him an 'as if' look. "Well you got any better ideas?"  
"Yes actually. I think Ron's right." Hermione jumped in. "I think he's after you, Harry." Harry's eyes danced from Ron to Hermione until he sighed.  
"Fine. He's after me. Whatever. But what am I supposed to do about it?" Harry stood up and turned toward the dormitories.  
"Just, watch it, ok Harry?"  
"Right then. See ya later 'Mione. Ron."

* * *

Malfoy slunk through the corridors. It was so far past his bedtime that most of the paintings had resigned to sleep. His wand was lit yet held low, his eyes drifting across the hallway as he walked. _Just you wait, Potter. Just you wait._ He smiled and kneeled down in front of the Gryffindor common room where the portrait of the Fat Lady hung. He whispered something before flicking his wand down. The picture's frame rippled, as though made of water, and Malfoy stepped through. Moments later, the frame solidified and a small chuckle resounded throughout the hallway. 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter One:

Draco Malfoy took in the sight of the Gryffindor common room. It was grand and crimson, not to mention bright. The Slytherin's had a cool stone floor with a high ceiling. This room was much more... _homely. _He thought, his nose in the air. _Now... where's...?_ His eyes shifted from corridor to corridor. Finally he chose a path.

"Yes..." He hissed, happy to have found the correct room so quickly. A dormitory, with four snoozing Gryffindors snuggled perfectly in their four poster beds.  
It was then that Draco pulled out a small knife, smiling, and crept into the room.  
"There you are..." He whispered, lowering his body. He pulled the knife low and with a small flick of his wrist, cut off a tiny clump of hair. "Night, mud-blood." He grinned as he crept back out of the Gryffindor's domain, tying a small strand to ensure none of the hairs left his possession. He tucked it in his robe before using the very same spell he had used to get it.

* * *

Harry sat up in bed. A nightmare had racked his dreams- Draco playing the main part. "Damn death eater..." He murmured. He felt a strange tugging sensation in his chest, a tightening. He shut his eyes and flopped down on the bed, ignoring all feelings. 

"Damn him."

* * *

"Hey you're not late today, Potter." Malfoy was grinning across from Harry. The two were seated together again to do the final day of team-work in potions.  
"Let's just get this done." He silently added the word _filth_ before picking up a vial and opening his book.  
"Suit yourself Potter. But, I really do feel it necessary to warn you, you look like you've been hit by a bus."  
_Damn him...!_ "Not that it's any of your business, _Malfoy_, but I couldn't sleep."  
"Was Potter afraid of the dark?" At this the blonde threw back his head with a laugh.  
"No, Malfoy, unlike you, I have much more important things to do that cower in the dark." Malfoy raised an eyebrow as if this amused him.  
"Cower?" Harry looked confused for a moment. _Where's the witty comeback? _"I do not _cower_." _That wasn't witty..._ But Draco was still smiling, more maliciously than ever. _What is he up to?_  
"Oh don't look so smug." At this, Harry tipped in the contents of the vial only to be greeted with a thick orange smoke engulfing the room. 

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, POTTER!" Snape cried from across the room, which was already heavily clouded in the orange smog.  
"I find it very hard not to be smug right now, Potter."

* * *

Draco had planned it perfectly. He dropped the hairs in. "It won't be much longer now, Potter." _Potter. _Draco flopped down, laying on his back. He watched the potion twist and writhe, frothing in its small chamber. He smiled at the discolored liquid, the smell. _All for a cause._ He breathed in heavily before sitting back up. _Now, the matter of where..._

Crabbe entered, looking disgruntled. "Goyle- hey, what are you doing in here?"  
"Making some chowder." He half expected him to ask for some. Crabbe opened his mouth as if to say something but instead wrinkled his nose at the smell.  
"Hey that's not-"  
"Get out you great oaf!" Crabbe looked slightly shocked before frowning deeply, shrugging, and exiting_. Where_? Then an idea hit him. It was perfect. He had seen Potter enter once before. But otherwise, it was_... empty. It's perfect_!

Draco's lips formed his infamous smile, dark and foreboding, before he bottled the potion and hid the cauldron away. He clicked off the light before tucking the small bottle into his robes. "Tomorrow, Potter. Tomorrow..."

* * *

"You've gone absolutely batty." Ron was staring back at Harry, listening to his friend's nightmare. "Wait wait, back up- Hermione just entered. Hurry 'Mione, sit!" Hermione looked confused before sitting down next to Ron.  
"What is it, Harry?"  
"He's had a nightmare."  
"Oh that's all?"  
"No, just listen to it, would ya?" Hermione frowned but turned her attention back across the table to Harry, who was looking worse for wear.  
"It's about..." He grimaced.  
"Draco." Ron cut in. "Go on, Harry!" Harry nodded.  
"Right. It's about Malfoy and the future." He paused, looking uncertain. "I saw myself die..."  
"Harry, you seemed quite shaken for a dream."  
"Nightmare." Ron corrected, earning an annoyed stare from Hermione.  
"But! It was so real..."  
"Harry you're not going to die. Especially not from that git." Ron laughed and took a deep breath. "Look, Harry, it was a dream. Ok? A dream."  
"Yeah but Draco..." He didn't want to say it. He couldn't say it. Not to Ron, not to Hermione... couldn't say what Draco had told him in his dream.  
"Draco nothing, Harry! He's a foul git and you know it." Hermione said loudly and in a very un-Hermione way. Both boys found themselves grinning.  
"You tell 'em, 'Mione." Ron said before yawning. "Listen, I was walking-ah excuse me." He finished his yawn and shook his head. "Walking and I smelled something foul, you know?" They nodded. "And it smelled an awful lot like-" 

"LIGHTS OUT!" A prefect stuck his head in. "And HEY! No girls in the boy's dormitory! What are you doing?" Hermione blushed and stood up.  
"Sorry, right then I'll talk to you two later." She flitted out of the room before looking apologetically at the prefect.

"Why did 'Mione come in here?" Ron shrugged in reply before flopping down on his four poster and pulling the curtains around him. "Hey aren't you going to tell me? What the smell was?"  
"I'll tell you guys tomorrow."  
"Ok. Tomorrow then." Harry closed his eyes, head feeling heavy. His thoughts weighed down his eyelids but didn't allow sleep_. Tomorrow_.


	3. Draco Dons a Skirt

Chapter Two:

Crabbe and Goyle lurched through the hallways, occasionally shoving each other or popping a pumpkin pasty into their great mouths.  
"Now why'd Draco say we gotta do this?"  
"Why does he ever say we gotta do anything?" Crabbe considered this before shrugging and unwrapping a hard candy.  
"He been awful cranky lately."  
"I think," Goyle lowered his voice. "I think he's got an eye on that Hermione. Why else would he send us to lock her in a closet!" Crabbe looked disgusted.  
"Wait so he's gonna-" They both stopped and looked at each other.  
"Nahhh..." They marched on.

* * *

Hermione trudged down the hallway, staring down glumly at the floor. She sighed and hitched up the slipping books in her arms. She looked as though she was lost in deep thought, as usual. 

She collided sharply, dropping her books. "Oh! Sorry I-" It was then she realized who she was talking to. She frowned and sniffed, choosing to ignore them as she bent to pick up her books.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, mud-blood?" Again, they received a cold shoulder. They looked at each other, shrugged, and lunged.  
"GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" Hermione punched the air as Crabbe came behind her, wrapping his great arms around her stomach. "Get off! I'm serious!"  
"So are we!" And with that Goyle swung one of Hermione's books straight into her face. She lay limp in Crabbe's arms, who smiled wickedly. "We did it!" Crabbe nodded. "Right then, I'll open that door."

Crabbe and Goyle had stuffed Hermione into a closet, her precious books following.  
"That was bloody easy." Crabbe said with a laugh. "So... you think...?"  
"What? That Draco'll come 'round...?" Crabbe's silence was enough. "So... you think we should...?"  
"Wait? Yeah, let's see what Draco does." Goyle grimaced and Crabbe went on. "Not that he will! I mean... it's a mud-blood. He wouldn't- would he?"  
"I don't know, Crabbe. I don't know."

The two boys hunkered down behind a statue where they sat waiting for Draco.

* * *

Yet if these boys had instead went back to the Slytherin common room, they might've instead seen Draco donning a skirt.  
Draco smiled at his reflection. It was a Hogwart's uniform, just the girl's version. He was wearing sneakers and long socks, a skirt a little shorter than usual but it would do, and a robe.  
He pulled out the vial filled with a thick, sour liquid. "Bottoms up!" He closed his eyes before downing it, then groaned and let it slip through his fingers. "Shit..." He slumped down against the mirror, clutching his stomach. Immense pain tore through his stomach. He shut his eyes tightly, breathing deeply. When most of the pain had subsided, he pulled himself up, stumbling backward. 

"It worked. I did it! I'm-"

* * *

"Hermione! Where's Hermione?"  
"Why, what's up Ron?"  
"She's uh... supposed to help me with a paper! She said she'd be here..."  
"In the boy's dormitory?" Ron blushed.  
"C'mon we're old enough! We're not in second year any more."  
"I think that's the point, Ron." But Harry sighed and stood up. "Alright, let's split up. You say she's been gone almost half the day?" Ron nodded. "Yeah... 'Mione usually doesn't just ditch like this. She'd at least send Ginny to tell us she wouldn't be coming..." He ruffled his already messed up hair. "Ok I'll take the upper corridors."  
"Right then." 

They split up.

* * *

It was then Harry found the note. It had been tucked on the inside of robe. _How'd this get in here?_ He frowned and pulled out the small piece of paper. 

_"Harry,  
Meet me in the prefects bathroom. I've discovered something really interesting. Don't bring anyone, ok?  
-Hermione"_

Something about it seemed odd. Harry frowned and glanced around. _Was this some kind of joke?_ He sighed before turning around and racing down the hallway. _Seriously... something about this isn't right._

_

* * *

_

Hermione walked quickly, eyes lowered. She played nervously with her thick hair as she walked, frowning as she pulled at it. Finally she stopped, glancing around quickly. _You'd better show up, Potter._ She tugged open the door before slipping through, straight into the prefect's bathroom.

* * *

"Hermione! There you are." Harry let out a sigh. "Where were you? I mean, Ron was looking all over. You're supposed to help him with a paper! And what's this note about? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Lock the door- quick. I've got something to show you!" She ran towards the back of the room, hidden by stalls. Harry frowned before turning back to the door and locking it.  
"C'mon Hermione! Fill me in! I mean, you've been acting kind of differently..."  
"I have? I mean, yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about!" She shouted from behind the stalls. "Come here- hurry!" _Something's not right here..._

Harry walked slowly towards the back of the room. _What is she up to?_ A shiver ran up his spine.  
"You're rather slow today, Potter!"  
"I'm coming, Hermione. But honestly, what could be that important?" _Wait a minute... 'Potter'?_  
"This."

Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the stall. Harry's eyes grew wide. "What have you done to Hermione?"  
"The filthy little mud-blood's safe, don't you worry." He was tossing a vial up into the air and catching it. Up and down. Harry's eyes followed it. "I wouldn't be worried about her anyway." He caught the vial a final time before finally lunging at Harry. Harry caught the wrist that held the vial while Draco attempted to wrestle him to the ground. Finally, Harry's knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, followed by Draco who pinioned him. He pulled out the stopper and smirked. "Now, let's see... I have so much questions for you, Potter." Harry made his last stand. He kicked and flailed beneath him, hitting Draco's arm. The vial went flying, only to smash onto the floor in a brilliant array of shards. Harry smiled triumphantly.  
"You're going to wish you hadn't done that Potter. You see, now I have to initiate plan B."  
"Get off me you git!"  
"Do you always have to be so stubborn, Potter?" Draco lowered himself onto Harry, who cried out in surprise.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Plan B." His eyes glinted maliciously before he slid a thumb into Harry's mouth. _Bite him. Bite him hard._ "DAMMIT POTTER!" Draco shook his hand to ward of the pain, eyes lit with anger. Harry struggled but Draco was back, this time one hand wrapped around Harry's wrists. "Behave. Or the mud-blood might just take a hit." _He's bluffing. He's bluffing! ... Right?_ Harry couldn't be sure and Draco's thumb had found its way into his mouth again. "That's it." Malfoy smiled, a different smile, not malicious but not kind either.  
"Stop it!" His words were garbled but Draco got the message.  
"Stop it!" He mocked before laughing. "Alright. We'll have to do something else then, won't we, Potter?" Harry's eyes grew wide as Draco's face met his.

Draco kissed a pattern down the length of Harry's neck, stopping to nip his ear before moving to his lips. "Stop being difficult..." He muttered. But Harry refused to kiss back, lying limply on the tiles. At this, Draco grew frustrated. Harry let out a cry in surprise.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco grinned.  
"So that's how I get you." Draco's hand lie against Harry's inner thigh.  
"GET OFF ME NOW!" Harry was struggling again but Draco wouldn't have it. He pinned him against the floor, touching him. Harry twisted and breathed heavily, gasping.  
"Potter- you're hard!" The delight in his voice couldn't be mistaken.  
"You're sick."  
"And you're difficult."  
"Stop being so smug!"  
"I find it very hard not to be smug right now..." His voice was low and his grip was loose. Potter didn't move. "Are you going to stop being so stubborn?" Harry remained silent. Draco hesitated, then allowed his grip to fully loosen. Both hands were against the tile, holding Draco only a centimeter above Harry. "Well, are you?" Harry's hands moved down to rest at his side. He took a deep breath and then-

He wrapped his arms around Draco's backside, shutting his eyes tightly. He pulled him to the floor, lying on top of him.  
"Good boy." Draco smiled wickedly. Harry tugged off Draco's shirt as Draco pulled off Harry's. His glasses clattered to the floor in the confusion and both were now shirtless, Harry's arms sliding down his back. Draco was simply smiling, taking it in. "Now the pants." It was then Harry hesitated.  
"No!" He pulled away but Draco caught his arm.  
"You came this far and you did it on your own. Now finish it!"  
"I can't! I won't! You're sick- you're SICK!"  
"Fine, I'll do it." Harry's eyes only had a second to widen before Draco pulled him back, pressing his mouth to Harry's.  
"Stop!"  
"I won't."  
"Let me go!"  
"_Never._"

Draco's hand trailed down, grabbing Harry's buckle. After Harry's pants were pulled down, it was Draco's turn. He took off the skirt he had been wearing, smirking the entire time. Harry simply lie on the floor, staring into the vacant ceiling. He felt Draco's skin against him, hot and slick. He could feel Draco's erection against him, felt his own pressing into Draco. He was blushing a shade of crimson that would put the Gryffindor colors to shame and his eyes were slightly blurred.  
"Touch me, Potter." Harry shut his eyes. "Potter..." His voice was a warning. There was nothing Harry could do though, as Draco was already pulling Harry's hand down into his pants. Harry gasped as he touched Draco, crying out and twisting his head to the side. His hand curled away from Draco, who put his hand over Harry's. "What's wrong, Potter? Are we being stubborn again? Are we trying to be... something we're not?" At this, Harry opened his eyes. Green against gray. Harry gulped before finally taking back control of his hand. Draco's eyes slid shut and Harry's hand moved fast. Draco gasped and his eyes opened back. "My turn..." He whispered before tugging down the last of Harry's clothing.

"What- wait-!" Harry grunted, crying out. "At least give me a warning!" Draco did nothing but laugh as he finally thrust against Harry, pushing himself inside. Harry was biting his lip, turning it a pale pink color. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and sweat slid down across his eyebrows. Harry cried out, turning his head back and forth, writhing beneath him, trembling. Draco's head was bent and was occasionally grunting, looking much worse. He muscles were taught, back gleaming in sweat. His hair fell forward limply, his breath coming in short gasps. Finally he arched his back just as Harry brought his arms around his neck, pulling his face down against his own.  
Draco's body fell onto Harry's weakly, his arms mimicked Harry's and folded themselves around the back of his enemy's neck.

"Well done." He said softly. Harry was still breathing heavily, his head resting on its side, eyes staring blankly at the wall.  
"I had a dream..."  
"Hm?" Draco pulled away, sitting up and leaving Harry on the floor.  
"You told me-" Harry sat up too, his eyes clearing.  
"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco smirked and blew out a puff of air as if to say 'you're acting crazy.' Harry's eyes widened and he looked around. Then his eyes fell on the broken vial, the discarded skirt... the floor where they had lain...

He stood quickly, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. No time to tug on his shirt- he threw on his robe and unlocked the door. He took a second glance over his shoulder just in time to see Draco standing.

Harry ran.


	4. Wanna Play Again?

Chapter Three:

"Harry what's-" Harry fled through the Gryffindor common room, brushing past Ron and Hermione, who were huddled over a game of wizard chess. Ron looked at Hermione who looked back, puzzled.  
"What's with Harry?"  
"Dunno. But go on. You say Crabbe and Goyle did that?" Hermione nodded. "I'll kill 'em."

"Checkmate."

* * *

Harry locked the dormitory behind him before ripping off his robe and throwing it to floor. He emitted a frustrated cry, slamming his fist against his four poster. "What was that? What the hell happened?" He was crying now, his chest heaving up and down heavily. "What have I done? What did- why!" He flung himself down on to the bed, crying out again in anguish. His chest felt tight, his muscles sore. _Every time I close my eyes-_ He stood up and ran to the bathroom, feeling sick. _I think... I think I might've-_

_

* * *

_

Malfoy walked through the hallways with a more egotistical air than usual. His long robe covered his skirt (for all his planning he had still forgotten a change of clothes) and he walked with long strides, humming gaily.  
"Crabbe? Goyle? What are you doing behind that statue?" All of a sudden a grin broke across his face and he laughed.  
"We- weren't? Where were you?" At that Draco just smirked, adjusting his robes before walking away. _Potter. I wonder if he's feeling as well as I am! Doubtful._ He smirked as he remembered Potter's face. He seemed so surprised. But Draco had gotten a reaction out of Harry. It was a stronger one than he had thought he would've gotten.

* * *

"Harry, it's been three days! What's _up_?" Hermione's brow was steeped in worry. She reached her hand across the table to his, where he was staring off past what the view of the window offered. At her touch, he jumped, then stood up with a cry. _That was too violent a reaction to just be surprise..._ "Harry..."  
"No I have to go! I'm- late!" He ran off, glancing backwards, stumbling, then continuing at his run.  
"But there aren't any classes... Harry..." She frowned before sighing and tracing a pattern on the table with her finger. _It's all too coincidental. Crabbe and Goyle stuff me in a closet and now, he's been acting weird towards me! Ron also said something about how they split up to look for me. He said Harry hadn't come back until late, until after he had found me. So then... what was Harry doing? Why- why wasn't he excited to learn Ron found me? Relieved? Why? There's something else going on here. Why had Draco's flunkies-_

_Draco._

_The truth serum._

_What has Draco done?_

Hermione's finger had paused without her knowing it, her eyes turning red as they stared without a blink. "What have you done..."

* * *

Harry was day-dreaming in potions, his eyes occasionally wide, occasionally tightly shut. Questions needed to be repeated and so far he had managed to serve detentions in all his potions class, one in herbology, and two in transfiguration. Concentration had become non-existent. His friends were worried and one more detention in Snape's class would earn a free ticket to Dumbledore's office. 

A paper bird landed on his desk, right between his hands. It fluttered down in front of him, begging to be read. Harry hesitated.  
"Don't Harry. It's from Malfoy." Ron's eyes were dark and shifted focus past Harry's shoulder, where Draco sat out of Harry's vision. Ron shot him a dirty look.  
"Ronald Weasley- you can flirt with Potter later." Ron's face reddened.  
"I wasn't-!" Snape cast him a dark glare. Ron shut his mouth quickly and snickers echoed off the walls, mainly resonating from Draco's area.  
"Just- don't ok?" Ron whispered before turning back to his thick potion book.

Harry grabbed the little paper bird, hearing the crinkling paper beneath his fingers. He took a deep breath before opening each wing. The body crackled apart, revealing a written message that wrote itself before his eyes.

_Wanna play again?_

Underneath the message was a single box with a 'Yes' next to it. All of a sudden, ink appeared over the box, checking it in.  
Harry's face grew dark and he crumpled the parchment, stuffing it into his bag so he could burn it later. He didn't even bother looking over his shoulder.

* * *

"It's almost Halloween. That means the feast in the Great Hall!"  
"Ron, do you always think with your stomach?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She had a surprisingly small text in her hands, which she was keeping well hidden by a large pillow.  
"'Mione, what _are_ you reading?" Hermione blushed but cleared her throat.  
"That would be none of your business. But I think I might have a way to help Harry."  
"Oh?"  
"Just let me talk to him." 

She closed the book and almost set it down before hesitating and finally tucking it into her robes.

* * *

"Harry? Harry hang on- can we talk?" Harry hesitated before nodding. "It's just, you've been acting really weird, but it's mostly only towards me. So, I have to ask you-" She pursed her lips before reddening. "Oh jeeze ok... um... bloody hell..." She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you- um... Harry do you have a crush on me?" Her eyes drifted back to his, her face turning a deeper red. Harry remained silent before finally, a small smile spread in the corners of his lips.  
"Um... no but um... do you have one on me? I'm sorry Hermione I just-"  
"No! It isn't that! Oh thank goodness." She let out a huge sigh of relief. "Honestly, I thought you had one on me!" Then she paused. "Wait. If it isn't that you have a crush on me... why were you acting strangely?" 

Harry's face ranged in so many emotions it was hard for Hermione to keep up. Shock, sadness, confusion, disbelief, more shock...  
"Harry, what is it? I won't tell- you know that. Please?" He shook his head before opening his mouth, reconsidering, then closing it again. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he spoke softly.  
"I don't know what happened." His voice grew tight. "I can't even explain it to myself." Hermione's eyes searched his face.  
"But-"  
"I can't." He raised his eyes to meet hers, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione flung herself on him, wrapping him in a large embrace. Harry tightened at first, his muscles tensing. He finally loosened and hugged back, burying his face in her thick hair.  
"It was Draco, 'Mione... he-" His voice was muffled by her hair and his tears, but Hermione understood. "He raped me..." the only words she missed were at the very end, when his sobs were the heaviest, his face buried deep.

"and I think I liked it."


	5. A Deal He Couldn't Refuse

Chapter Four:

_Wanna play again?_ "No... leave me alone..."  
_Good boy..._ "Stop it...leave me alone!"  
_Never._

Harry Potter sat up in bed with a shout. He was covered in a cold sweat, his hands shaking. "Damn it. Damn him!" He took a deep breath to steady himself before getting off the bed and walking to the door. He opened it slowly, glancing around.  
It creaked loudly and he cringed, turning his head to see if anyone was disturbed by the noise.  
"No... not the funnel again..." Murmured Ron quietly as he dreamt. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the door.

Opening it all the way, he walked out into the Common room, where he sat staring out the window for a long time.  
_I can't stop thinking about him._

* * *

"Dammit." Draco stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his face incredibly pale. _Why? How did this happen? _He slammed his fist down on the rim of the sink. He was shaking badly, his hair slicked down with sweat.  
"Draco?" Goyle entered, rubbing an eye with his huge fist. "You look terrible. Hey what are you gonna do about Potter? He was staring at you yester-"  
"Can you learn to knock? Get out- leave!" He pushed Goyle past the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

"Potter! Answer the question!" Harry sat up so suddenly he knocked his book off the table. It was the next day. Neither Harry nor Draco had slept throughout the night and it was potions class, and quite possibly the worst class to choose to take a nap in. The entire group of Slytherins were laughing, except Draco who seemed to be very preoccupied by the view out the window. Snape sighed. "Potter, detention after school. Again. I won't send you to Dumbledore- I think that'd give you too much pleasure." His voice dripped like oil. Harry groaned and, after picking up his book, put his head back down onto the table. "Perhaps then, Draco would like to answer the question? Hm?" He paused, swiveling his attention to Malfoy. "MALFOY!" His smirk curved into a deep frown, his face growing dark. "First Potter, then you?" He took a deep breath. "Detention. MALFOY!" Draco sat up and glanced around. The classroom laughed.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Detention." Draco frowned and nodded a 'Yes sir' before turning back to stare once more out the window.

"What's with you?" Ron whispered. Hermione frowned and shook her head. She mouthed the words 'I'll talk to you later" and Ron looked sullen yet nodded his head.

Harry hadn't noticed any of this. His hand crept down to his bag, his fist curling around a wad of parchment.

* * *

Detention.  
Snape sat at his desk, grading papers and casually looking up every now and then. _This is ridiculous. Something isn't right here. No snide remarks? Nothing? Not even acting normal..._ The two boys were sitting farthest apart as possible, both staring out, one at the wall, the other at the tiny window half covered in dirt. Snape frowned and cleared his throat before returning to his papers.

Harry blushed, feeling Draco's eyes upon him. He looked at the ceiling before he finally turned slowly.  
"What?" He hissed. Draco just lifted an eyebrow. Harry turned back in frustration, pretending to ignore him.

Yet he could feel those steely eyes on his back.  
"_What_?" He turned back quickly to find Snape right in front of him.  
"No talking, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and turned back to the wall he was facing. Snape walked past his desk. "I'll be stepping out for a moment." He was holding an empty ink pot and frowning. He glided past smoothly, disappearing through the door.

"Well Potter, what do you think of my note?" Harry took a deep breath.  
"You're disgusting- lay off me." He grimaced at Draco's laugh.  
"Why would I lay off you? Unless it's you who's going to do the laying this time." Harry mentally slapped himself. He turned around to fully face Draco.

He found himself speechless, staring across the room at those eyes of his. He felt his chest grow tight and his face heat up.  
"You're blushing Potter."  
"Stop being so smug!"  
"I find it-"  
"SHUT UP!" Harry covered his ears, turning away from Draco. He slowly lowered them, still not turning around. "Just leave me alone..." His voice sounded weak, as though he had given up trying.  
"Stop being so stubborn." He heard Draco take a deep breath. "I havea deal to make you, Potter." Harry turned, unsure. "The Quidditch match tomorrow- your team wins, I'll leave you alone. But-" His eyes gleamed in the darkness. "My team wins, and you're mine."  
"No! No way-I'm not doing it!"  
"Think about it, Potter. If you say no to our deal, I have other ways. For instance, Crabbe and Goyle... well," he smiled. "They're very strong. And Hermione and Ron-"  
"You leave them out of this!" Harry shouted.  
"Fine. We'll throw that in. You say yes to the deal, I'll leave them out of this, win or lose, I won't touch them. You however-" He smiled. "Well..."  
"Fine."  
"What?"  
"Fine. It's a deal. Shake on it." Draco and Harry stood, meeting in the middle of the room.  
While they were shaking hands, Draco said, "So now you want to touch me?" Harry pulled his hand away, disgust written on his face.  
"Screw you, Malfoy!"  
"Only if I win."  
Harry cried out in frustration, taking his seat again and turning back to the window, where he remained the rest of the time.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big match, Harry!"  
"Shove it."  
"Whoa Harry-" Hermione shook her head at Ron as if to silence him. Harry disappeared into the boy's dormitory, shutting the door quietly behind him. "He's been acting like such a prick lately."  
"It isn't his fault."  
"What? Did you not just see that?" Ron pointed to the door. "He's gone mad!"  
"Ron, he's your best friend! Can't you see something's the matter with him?"  
"Well yeah, just... what?" Hermione looked at the floor. "Wait- don't tell me- you, you know? You know but you're not telling me? _Me?_" Hermione looked as though she were about to cry.  
"I'm sorry Ron. I can't tell you. But it's bad, ok? Really. Really. Bad."

Ron sighed and put his arm around Hermione. "Whatever it is, we'll pull through it." Hermione leaned into him, still looking distant and sad.  
"I hope."


	6. Game Lost

Chapter Five:

Harry crossed the field. In an hour the stands would be packed. In two he'd be in the air. Tomorrow...  
_I don't want to think about what happens if I lose. Then again, I'd hate to think of what happens when I win._

He allowed his head to droop, his eyes to slide shut. _Either way... _

_It doesn't look good._

_

* * *

_

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" The audience members roared like lions, pumping their fists into the air as the Gryffindor team swept past, ready to start the match. Their cheers faded as the Slytherin team glided through the doorway and up into the air. They took their stances at the field, the members of each team glaring down their oppressors.

Harry and Draco hovered above them all, staring into each other's eyes. They glared each other down, trying to think of something to say but coming up short.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the Quaffle was released.

"Johnson's got the ball! I'd hate to break her concentration by asking her on a date-"  
"Jordan..."  
"Right then, sorry Professor. She makes a pass and- Warrington snatches the ball! Makes a swift play, dodges Spinnet, a pass to Pucey- and... aaah... rotten luck! I mean- score ten points to Slytherin..." Ron had missed the catch and Pucey flew back to high five his partners.

Lee Jordan's commentary rang out, adding points to the close match as time ticked on. Harry's knuckles had grown white as he searched the field for the Snitch. 10-30, Slytherin's lead...

20-10... "What a game! Really close so far. Right then- Bell's got the ball, she dives, dodges Pucey and- OH! Drops the Quaffle. Rotten luck!"

Harry's palms were sweating terribly. He looked around until he spotted him-  
Draco was circling the field, brow furrowed. _I've never seen him try this hard to find the Snitch before..._ He ducked around and made a second lap around the field, biting his lip. _Right then- I better follow suit or Slytherin might end up winning._

30-20... "Foul! FOUL! That was a foul, Professor! What- it was!"  
"Ahem, I'll be taking over the commentary from here on. Unless Jordan thinks he can behave himself." The crowd chuckled as they saw Lee gesticulate wildly in his defense. "Right then. Here's Mr. Jordan, back to comment with a hopefully improved attitude towards the matter!"  
"Sorry about that- ok Montague has the ball (wonder how that happened-) Sorry Professor! Um, dives past Angelina, doubles back- a pass to Pucey..."

That's when he saw- out of the corner of his eye- Draco had made a dive. He lunged, flinging himself after Malfoy, hand outstretched. He and Draco were neck in neck a Bludger swung toward them. He pulled quickly away, leaving Draco still on course after the Snitch. He heard a snapping sound-

"OOOH! Nice shot by George Weasely! Malfoy takes a Bludger to the broomstick!" The Gryffindors cheered as Draco spun out of control by the wayward Bludger. Harry could hear him curse under his breath as he examined the minimal damage taken by the Bludger. Their eyes made a brief contact until Harry pulled away, eyes still searching for the Snitch. _Please. Please let me find the Snitch..!_

"40-20! Slytherin lead. C'mon Gryffindors! What's with the playing today? Oh! Montague has the ball, again- C'mon Gryffindors! Defense! Block that basta-"  
"JORDAN!"  
"Sorry prof- NO! 50-20! Slytherin lead... I can't believe this!" Harry scanned the field rapidly now, hardly paying attention to the score. _I have to end this thing!_

An hour later and the Gryffindors were in a sore position; Katie Bell had taken a hit to the back of the head by Montague, Ron had be hit by the Quaffle straight in the face, and Alicia had been hit by a Bludger twice. They were losing both stamina and morale; Harry had to end this or they wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Slytherins are in the lead. C'mon Gryffindors!" That's when Harry saw it- that small fleck of gold. He dodged a Bludger before finally diving towards it.

He neared the ground but didn't pull out. His fingers were so close... a little further-

his hand grasped the golden ball and the Gryffindors cheered.  
"WELL DONE! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH- ENDING THE GAME!" Chants of "Go Go Gryffindor" filled the stadium as the triumphant team landed, cheering and congratulating each other.

Harry however, landed quietly, letting the ball slip from his fingertips.  
_I lose._


	7. Reliving a Moment

Chapter Six:

Harry stood in the middle of the empty field. The sun was setting; the stands were empty. He could still hear the shouting, the cheering, still see Draco trying so hard-

He lowered his head, his hand gripping his broomstick tightly. He was about to leave when a dark figure standing at the top of the stands caught his eye. "Malfoy-" He murmured, recognizing the silhouette. He walked quickly towards the exit, eyes lowered. But he heard the broom fly through the air. He heard the soft landing on the spongy ground. Heard the footsteps...

"Potter. I guess the deal's off. You win." Harry turned and stared at him, eyes hardened.  
"You'd better leave me alone now, Malfoy! And Ron and Hermione!" For an instant he almost saw something fade away in Draco's eyes, those cold, gray, eyes.  
"Wrong, Potter."  
"What? You said it was a deal! You promised! You-" Draco was laughing. _How could he do this? How could he lie? How?_ Harry could feel himself blushing in anger, his fist tightening.  
"I said I wouldn't touch you. But-" Draco paused, looking at Harry. "I never said you couldn't touch me."  
"You're sick! You're- you're!" Harry was speechless. He turned on his heels, quite ready to leave. He took a step but as he did, he felt Draco's hand wrap around his wrist.  
"I think..." He spun Harry to face him. "I think you want it." His eyes glinted in the twilight, the sky darkening with each passing moment as the sun set. Harry shook his head in disbelief.  
"No-!"  
"You can't lie to me Potter." At this Draco pulled Harry's hand down over his inner thigh. Harry's hand immediately clenched against the touch, his eyes shutting quickly. "You're blushing." Draco's voice was dripping in satisfaction. Harry could almost picture the smug smile wrought across Malfoy's face. Harry opened his eyes. For a split second, his true emotions betrayed him.

Draco leaned to Harry's ear, still pressing Harry's hand against his thigh. "Your eyes tell me something different." He released Harry from his grip, who stumbled backwards, eyes wide.  
"You- you leave me alone!" For the second time, Harry turned and ran blindly away from Draco Malfoy, his heart thudding in his chest.

* * *

"Where were you, Harry?" Ron and Hermione were both on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione was reading and Ron was dozing, curled up in the corner of the couch, every once in a while murmuring quietly in his sleep. At Hermione's question, Harry blushed. Hermione cocked her head to the side. "It's eight o'clock! Where'd you go...?"  
"I was just-" He paused, trying to think of a plausible excuse. "Reliving the moment." _Not necessarily a lie..._ Hermione smiled.  
"Oh that's right! Congratulations Harry. That was an amazing catch." She smiled and patted the seat next to her. "C'mon sit! We'll wake Ron up."  
"No that's alright. I'm uh- tired actually. I'm going to go to the dorm rooms." Hermione nodded, though her eyes looked slightly worried.  
"Alright then. G'night, Harry."  
"Night." Harry nodded and left the common room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione sighed and, before turning her attention back to her book, looked down at Ron, the slightest tinge of a blush on her face.

* * *

Harry ripped off his shirt, unzipping his pants. His robe lay haphazardly across the floor, shoes discarded_. How does he have that kind of control? Why? This can't happen- this can't_! He pulled on a nightshirt, scratching his back and flopping down on his bed.  
_I'm not attracted to anyone else. Well... except Cho. And maybe Ginny_...Harry blushed shaking his head_. But Draco Malfoy? How could I let him do this to me? How stupid am I? Pathetic_...His eyes were drooping, feeling quite heavy from all the excitement of the day_. A little too much excitement_. His blush deepened as he thought of Draco, leaning into his ear, Harry's hand right on- Harry quickly pushed away the thought_. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid! _He turned over, pulling the blankets up over his head. He sighed and clicked off the lights, shutting his eyes. _It's not fair. It's just not fair..._

_

* * *

_

_"You can't lie to me..."  
"Your eyes tell me something different..."  
"Wanna play again...?"_

Harry sat up quickly. "Shit." Harry threw sheets over his erection, blushing wildly. He looked around the room to see if anyone was up to notice. _No one saw. _He breathed a sigh of relief before falling back into the covers.

He didn't sleep at all the rest of the night.

* * *

"Happy Halloween!" The tables were filled with giant platters, colorfully assorted food arranged on top.  
"Pumpkin juice, treacle fudge, pumpkin pasties! It doesn't get better than this!" Ron was grabbing various things, piling them all high on his plate.  
"Oh honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes even though she was smiling. She pulled her attention away from the festivities, looking over at Harry. Harry, who was hardly eating anything. "What's the matter, Harry?"  
"Hm?" He looked up, surprised, before finally cracking a smile. "Oh I'm fine. Just- sorry, daydreaming I guess." A tinge of rose touched his cheeks before he finally took up a dessert and fully smiled. Hermione scooted closer to him.  
"So... everything alright with... well... you know..." Harry's blush deepened.  
"Everything's fine, 'Mione! I'm fine. It's just- fine." He shook his head, still smiling nervously. "Honestly. I'm happy, really." She searched his face, frowning.  
"Alright then-"  
"'Mione try this! It's amazing!" Ron was shoving over some sort of fudge, smiley widely.

* * *

Malfoy sat alone in his room. He lay flat on his back on his bed. His stomach felt strangely twisted and he felt sickly. _Everyone else is sitting in that grand all stuffing there faces. _He grimaced and turned onto his side. _Damn Potter. _Lately, the green of Slytherin only reminded him of Harry's eyes. The red of Gryffindor was that scar. And the black of night- his hair. He slammed his fist onto the bed angrily. _This wasn't supposed to happen! _He stood, pacing the room. _I can't let this happen. I won't. But everytime- everytime I see him-! _

_How did this happen?_


	8. It Feels Like Christmas

Chapter Seven:

_"It's like a dream. This is just... just so... perfect." Harry leaned into Draco, his nose brushing against Draco's cheek. "This is like- you're like... magic..." He could feel Draco's smile through his hair. "Why do we have to be apart-?"  
"We don't."  
"Yes we-"  
"No. We don't." Draco lowered his head, meeting Harry's lips with his own, blonde hair falling over his eyes. _

_"This... it's like- a dream..."_

"Dammit, not again!" Harry rolled onto the floor, blushing crimson and covering his erection.  
"What'sa matter 'Arry...?" Ron mumbled, half asleep. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up.  
"Uh- nothing. Just a dream." He pulled the blankets around himself, looking over at Ron in his bed. _Did he see anything?_ But Ron had already fallen back asleep, still frozen in the sitting position.

"Damn Malfoy."

* * *

Months passed. Snow drifted lazily down, announcing the arrival of winter. Harry and Draco never spoke, though they often would glance at each other, Draco's eyes always gleaming darkly. 

"Almost Christmas! What are you going to get Ron and me?" Harry grinned sheepishly.  
"Well... I haven't got a clue what I'm getting Ron and you- well I'm just not telling you." The day was a free day, a day meant for study that most students used as free time. It was snowing thickly outside, the day still surprisingly bright for such weather. "I'm supposed to meet up with Ron in the great hall around..." She glanced at a nearby clock. "Now! Oh shoot- I'll see you later Harry!"  
"Bye 'Mione!" Harry smiled and continued his path down the hallway. _I don't want them to worry. But truth is... I'm not happy. I'm not ok with this... I-_ thoughts of last night's dream came flooding back to him. _"Why do we have to be apart-?" _And his answer... _"We don't."_

Harry had stopped walking, his eyes lowered to his feet.

* * *

"Bye Harry!"  
"Yeah, see ya Harry." Hermione and Ron were both leaving for the holiday season. Both garbed in their Gryffindor scarves and heavy coats, Hermione hugged Harry while Ron patted his back, both wishing him a happy Christmas.  
"Bye guys. Have a safe trip." And then they were gone, leaving Harry alone in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire. 

All of a sudden he heard it. The Fat Lady shrieked outside and a curse rang out. Then... silence. A whisper of a spell and-

Draco Malfoy entered the room.

"How- what are you doing here?"  
"What do you think, Potter? I came to talk."  
"Talk. You? I don't want to talk with you."  
"Then let's just snog." Draco mused, laughing.  
"You're si-"  
"No! I'm not!" Draco had finally lost the cold edge; he had officially snapped. His lower lip quivered; his eyes were tired. "I'm not sick. You're the sick one! You- damn you Potter!" Harry was struck speechless, staring into Draco's angry eyes. "You stare at me when you think I'm not looking. You blush when I turn your way. I'm not sick, nor am I stupid!"  
"Is that all you came to say?" Draco paused. "Because if you don't have anything more to say, leave." Harry shouted. "Leave!" Draco's eyes hardened angrily. "You're not supposed to be here- you can't! You made a deal. You promised."  
"Fine! Fine." Draco shook his head. "But don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."  
"I- no! Of course not! Get out!" Harry was shaking. "Screw you!"

"You did!" Screamed Malfoy. "And you _liked_ it! I _know_ you did!" He was shrieking now, pointing angrily at Harry. "Dammit Potter."

_"Why do we have to be apart?"  
"We don't."_

His heart thudded in his chest. Draco was shaking, filled with rage. Harry simply stood there. _Say it. Just do it. Close your eyes and- _Harry took a deep breath, shutting his eyes.  
"I lied."  
...  
"What?"  
Silence fell between them. Draco looking at Harry, Harry now looking at the floor.  
"I- I don't know I just..."  
"Say it."

Harry hesitated and Draco made a step toward the door. "Fine. Alright-!" He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. "You were right." He said quietly, eyes still on the floor.  
Draco grinned, his anger melting away.  
"Oh don't look so smug." Harry said disdainfully. Draco laughed before stepping closer, finally reaching out and pulling Harry against him. He put his lips into his raven hair.  
"I find it very hard not to be smug right now." Draco murmured. Harry's hands gradually found themselves against his back, slowly lowering themselves. Draco guided Harry to the floor, pushing him down. Harry's eyes were unsure, filled with a shaky fear. He nervously pulled off Draco's robe, followed by his shirt.  
Draco tugged off Harry's glasses, holding them loosely in his hands as he pressed his lips to Harry's, arm draped over Harry's shoulder. Harry's mouth parted, his blush intensifying as Draco's tongue met with his, sliding down into his throat and back up, making patterns against his own tongue. He could feel Draco's grin, wondering how he could remain so calm, even strong and steady.

Draco pushed Harry deeper into the Gryffindor carpeting, letting Harry's glasses slide through his fingers and onto the floor as he pushed Harry's shirt over his head. With his shirt cast aside, he paused.

"So... I've been meaning to ask you, in person that is... if you wanted to play again." Harry couldn't blush any more if he tried. Even his ears were red.

"I...Y-yes."  
"Say it." Harry squeezed his eyes shut

"I want to play again."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place..."


	9. Rug Burn

Yeah I haven't got a clue how I did. (really unsure about this) Please rate!

* * *

Chapter Eight: 

Before Harry could fully take in the view of Draco Malfoy being shirtless, his muscles taught with anticipation, Draco was on him, lips fully pressed against Harry's. _Maybe we shouldn't... _Harry's lips once more parted and Draco was inside. _Then again-_

One hand slid down Harry's stomach, which was already hot. The other was massaging Harry's chest roughly, his finger playing over his nipple, his forefinger and thumb teasing Harry as they rubbed. Anxiety cut through the air, making the room slightly hazy.

"Draco..." Harry whimpered, eyes shut. He could feel Draco grin and harden in reply. Harry had his hand against Draco's lower back, which was slicked with sweat; his other hand gripped his blonde hair loosely, tugging at the back of his neck.

Draco pulled away for air, his mouth half-way parted, breath short. "You taste so good." He breathed, looking down into Harry's eyes. But before Harry could reply, Draco was down once more, kissing a rough path across Harry's jaw, down to his neck then back up to his ear where he bit lightly. The room buzzed with angst as Draco's leg slid up and in between Harry's.

Harry was breathing hard, his hand gliding under Draco's boxers. Draco's hands now moved below, as did Draco, going down to Harry's own underwear. He glanced up at Harry, a dark smile on his face. Harry gulped and allowed his head to drop back, eyes to the ceiling. He felt his underwear slide down, his eyes shutting tightly, a blush on his face.

Cold waves swept over Harry, heat in his stomach radiated to other parts of his body. Harry gasped as Draco's hand gripped his erection, hand firm. He messaged slowly, one hand on his thigh, the other moving in a steady, circular motion. He finally lowered his head, his breath hot. His tongue came in short licks, making Harry gasp in surprise.

Harry turned his head to the side, biting his lip as he felt more waves roll over him. Draco's lips were around his member, tongue lashing against his skin quickly, swirling and slowing, then picking up the pace once more. Draco's hand moved up and down Harry's inner thigh, making him cry out once more, his fingers taunting sensitive areas.

Harry felt the waves a third time, building against him. He felt energy radiate around him, coming from everywhere. He shut his eyes tightly, groaning. And then it hit him- he felt warm and cold all at once. Heat crawled down his spine rapidly, making him arch his back.

"Draco-" Harry whispered, biting his lip, his head falling back. Harry trembled beneath his touch until finally the pressure broke. It came out it spurts, all of it devoured by Draco, who made a garbled groan of pleasure in reply. Draco broke the connection, hand straying across Harry just a moment longer. Draco licked his lips as he pulled himself back up to meet Harry.

His blonde hair was slicked down with sweat, his muscles tight. Draco was back upon him, his tongue in his mouth. He took Harry's hand and pressed it against his erection, making Harry blush. Draco made a small muffled sound as Harry's hand slid down. Draco's own hand pushed Harry's raven hair back, his fingers gliding through his silken strands and he kissed Harry's scar, then trailed down the side of his face and back to his ear, then his neck. His tongue tortured Harry's skin, sucking and rubbing as his lips massaged. Harry was damp with perspiration, his eyes clouded, breathing heavy.

Draco wasn't nearly done. He pushed up against Harry, his hand sliding down to his inner thigh again. He paused, staring down at Harry. He could feel him shaking, his body trembling. His forest green eyes were half hidden by that dark hair of his, which tumbled down over his forehead. Draco couldn't help but grin at the sight. His hand slid up higher and then-

"Shit..." Murmured Harry, making Draco laugh. Draco pulled back out, pushing Harry's hands above his head. Their foreheads rested against one another's, eyes staring into each others.  
"Ready?" Draco asked, remembering Harry's previous request. Harry did nothing but stare back, Draco's hand tightly around his wrists.

Draco groaned softly, his own eyes closing as he pushed against Harry, his erection first on Harry's thigh... then-

Harry cried out, throwing his head back. "Shit. Shit shit shit-!" Draco pushed inside Harry, sweat dripping off his forehead. Draco kissed Harry's chest, then his neck as he moved. He thrusted in and out quickly, making Harry toss his head to the side and cry out in pleasurable, unbearable, tantalizing pain. His spine felt like it was on fire, his stomach roared with heat.

Harry's fists tightened, held above his head by Draco's grip, which was tightening as he went. Harry cried out as Draco hit something in him, creating bursts of pain, temporarily blinding him. He cried out, tossing his head wildly from side to side in an attempt to get comfortable beneath him.

Draco gasped loudly, eyes shutting tightly, head turned to the side. His breath was heavy and hot against Harry's skin. Draco climaxed, his voice rising, pushing Harry higher and higher along the crimson carpet. For a moment, everything in Draco's body was concentrated on one point, his body roiling with a blinding ecstasy.

Finally Draco collapsed against Harry, shaking. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's backside, who pulled himself up to meet Harry once more, breathing in his essence deeply as he met him with an impassioned kiss. He pulled away, taking a deep breath. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Harry, his eyes brimming with a fulfilled lust, a grin on his face.

"Don't look so smug." Harry whispered, eyes shutting.  
"I find it very hard not to be smug right now, Potter." He kissed Harry's scar again, his nose buried in raven locks. "Very hard..." he murmured quietly.


	10. I Won't Tell if You Don't

Chapter Nine:

Harry Potter lie asleep on the scarlet carpet of the Gryffindor common room. His eyelids fluttered as he slept; the sign of one deeply asleep, deeply relaxed. Draco stood in the doorway, fully dressed. He looked down at Harry, a secretive smile on his face. He turned, pulling out his wand and uttering a spell. He slipped through the liquefied doorway, disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

Harry awoke hours later. The Gryffindor students were at Hogsmeade, their treat for staying behind this Christmas. He leaned over, his hand on his forehead. _Did that really happen? Or was it just a dream...?_ He turned and picked up his glasses, looking carefully around the empty room. The dying embers glowed in their hearth; the outside world was thick with snow and growing darker. Harry stood, picking up his clothes. 

As he picked up his shirt, a piece of parchment drifted out of the pocket, falling onto the floor gently. He bent and picked it up, opening it.

_My my, Potter likes to play with wands after all. _At this Harry blushed and took a second glance around the room. He sighed, turning back to the letter. _I won't tell if you don't._

Harry stared down at the paper, hand trembling slightly. _I won't tell if you don't..._ He crushed the paper in his hand and dropped it into the fading fire before pulling on his shirt.

* * *

"Harry! You've got presents!" Longbottom pointed to the stack of presents next to Harry's bed. It was Christmas morning and snow drifted down from the brightsky, the sunlight filtering through the windows merrily. Harry smiled and looked down, then across. Neville had three presents to Harry's eight. _Poor Neville... _

"Yeah... Happy Christmas Neville." Harry smiled before bending to pick up his pile. He stacked them on the bed and looked them over.

_Hermione. Ron. Mrs. Weasley _(at this he mentally rolled his eyes- another sweater)_. Dolby. Hagrid. Ginny. One present from the Quidditch team (probably some new gloves). and..._

_Malfoy._ Harry's eyed widened. He glanced over to see if Neville had noticed but he was already digging into his parched pile, carefully opening each.

Harry slid his fingers over the wrapping, frowning. _I didn't get him anything..._ He opened it quickly, his back turned against Neville, blankets piled around him.

_What the HELL?_ A shirt glittered before his eyes, the letters dancing in the Slytherin colors. The message:

_Draco's Bitch._

"DAMMIT!" Harry cried, stuffing the shirt quickly back into the box, his face red.  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Harry turned quickly, box already shoved under the covers.  
"N-nope! Nothing at all! Just something really gay- GHASTLY! Something really ghastly! Uh... just- yeah!" Harry blushed deeper_. Ok so_ _I sound like an idiot but what the hell's up with that present? _

_

* * *

_

"So what'd you think of my present, Potter?" Harry and Draco had stumbled into each other on the changing staircases. They were suspended above the air, way up high.  
"Ghastly." Harry murmured, standing away from Draco.  
"You don't like it?" Draco was smirking. He paused for effect before continuing. "Neither do I. But at least you got something." At this Harry frowned. _What's he up to...?_ "You know, Potter, just for not giving me a Christmas gift, I think you owe me."  
"What- NO! No way uh-uh not happening."  
"I think I know just the way you can pay me back."  
"No! Malfoy you've got to be kidding me!" Draco simply stared at Harry, a crooked smile on his face, his eyes lit up with dark thoughts. "Shit." Groaned Harry. _Whatever. It can't be that bad. _"Name it."  
At that Draco smiled, eyes still dark. He leaned over, whispering secretive words that were making Harry blush, eyes widening as Draco whispered on.  
"No! We- we'll get in trouble. We can't do that!"  
"What, you don't want to?" Harry's mouth shut tightly, eyes still wide with shock.

After a moment of silence, Draco leaned against the banister.  
"So you gonna wear the shirt or what?"  
"Shove it up your ass, Malfoy."  
"I've got better things to shove up my ass than a t-shirt, Potter."

* * *

Harry sat watching the dreary sky slowly clear. He sighed and turned his back to the overcast day. He was wearing Mrs. Weasley's sweater and eating the Christmas candies Ron had given him. He had a thick book on his lap, the book filled with moving pictures.  
He touched a finger to his favorite picture, the one with his mother and father dancing and laughing together. "Happy Christmas..." he whispered before slowly shutting the book, thinking ofhow hisparents would react to what he did. _To what I'm about to do._ He took a deep breath but stood and walked out the door, heading towards the one-eyed statue. _I can't wait to see Hogsmeade again. Though I didn't think I'd be seeing it like this..._

He pulled his invisibility cloak from his bag, pulling it around him. "Happy Christmas indeed."

* * *

"Welcome to Hog's Head-"  
"I'd like a room." The barman frowned.  
"You're not old enough! How old are you anyway? Why, you look like you're still at the school!" The boy extended his hand, showing Aberforth a small mountain of gold. The barman still frowned at the gold but sighed, holding out his own hand. He took the money then turned and grabbed a large silver key off the wall, sliding it across the counter. "You just behave yourself!" But the blonde was already mounting the stairs. _Damn kids. It is the holiday though..._

_

* * *

_

Harry pulled himself out of the Honeydukes'cellar, still wrappedin his cloak.

After a few minutes, he found himself in front of Hog's HeadInn, the rickety sign creaking in the wind as it rocked back and forth_. What if it's a trap? What if he lied? What if_- He shoved the thoughts away from him before taking a deep breath and opening the door,heading straight for the stairs.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered through the door. "Are you in there?" The door opened as Harry pulled the cloak off his head, stuffing it quickly into his bag.  
"Took you long enough." Harry just frowned, looking worried. The school had taken another trip down to Hogsmeade for the last day of winter break. Tomorrow the students would return and everything would go back to normal. Not very many students were around Hog's Head today, Honeydukesbeing themore popular place to go.

They had the room to themselves.

Harry sat on the bed, a worried look on his face. Draco smiled and leaned on the door, looking him over.  
"What are you thinking about, Malfoy?"  
"Just how you'd look in my shirt." At this Harry blushed and grimaced. He finally sighed and tugged off Mrs. Weasley's sweater, revealing the shirt he had received from Draco. Malfoy simply smirked, laughing quietly to himself and shaking his head.  
"Now tell me- why are we here?" Harry already looked bored and a little worried.  
"Relax, it'll only be for a little while. You told me," Draco began walking towards Harry. "about a dream you had? Remember that one?" Harry frowned, thinking. But then he remembered...

_"I had a dream..."  
"Hm?"  
"You told me-"_

"I remember that one..." Harry whispered, eyes glazed over.  
"Tell me what it was about." Draco was now standing over Harry, a dark gleam in his eyes.  
"It was about you and me... but it was before," Harry gulped. "Before everything."  
"Tell me." Harry looked up, blushing.  
"I don't want to."  
"I think you do." Draco grinned at Harry, his hands now leaning onto Harry's knees. They slid up to his thighs, his eyes dancing.  
"... But-" Harry bit his lip, searching Draco's eyes. "It's just a stupid dream! It doesn't even make sense." He paused before correcting himself. "Didn't make sense..."  
"Potter, stop being so stubborn."  
"But you don't understand! I just- can't. It sounds stupid." Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Guess I'm just going to have to beat it out of you then, Potter."

_Shit._


	11. Secrets

Chapter Ten:

_Beat it out of me? He's joking._ But Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, a grin on his face. _Oh hell he isn't joking._  
"Tell me." He bit Harry's ear, making him gasp.  
"Fine! Fine I'll tell you!" Harry cried, pushing Draco off of him. "Dammit, Malfoy! You can't just do that!"  
"Why? I think the shirt says different."  
"God _dammit_!" Harry tugged of the shirt quickly, mashing it into a ball and throwing it into the corner.  
"Much better."  
"COME ON- you did that on purpose!"  
"_You_ tore the shirt off." Draco shrugged and sighed. "Anyway, you said you'd tell me."

The room fell silent.

"I'm waiting." His voice was demanding. Harry's brow was steeped in worry.  
"I really hate you right now."  
"I won't comment on that one." Draco smirked and Harry flushed, grimacing.  
"Fine whatever-" He took a deep breath steadying himself. "I had a dream that you... that you killed me." Draco just stared, his face impassive. Harry paused then looked at him expectantly. Draco realized he was supposed to say something.  
"So...? That's it?"  
"What? You don't even care? No 'I wouldn't do that to you, Harry's? No... 'I can't live without you's?" Draco still stared. He finally sighed and stood up.  
"Fine. You want some corny line? Oh shit let's see... uh... how about, I'd be so distraught I'd rape Ron?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Kidding! Kidding... god you think I'd fall for that mug?" Harry was still looking at him though. "Fine alright! How about... Do I really need to say anything, Potter?"  
"Yes you do."  
"It was a rhetorical question!"  
"Apparently it wasn't."  
"Dammit, Potter! I won't! I wouldn't!" He paused, face softening. He put a hand under Harry's chin, making him look up into his face. "I can't. There, you happy? I can't kill you because I think I'd die." _Fight it. Don't smile- don't give him the satisfaction- oh shit I already am smiling. Well so much for that._

"Yeah alright I'm happy."  
"There was more though, wasn't there? You said that I told you something in the dream." Draco frowned and Harry blushed. "There was more! I knew it! Out with it, Potter. What did I say?"  
"You told me...

you told me you loved me."

Silence once more filled the room and Draco slowly sunk down next to Harry. Finally, he spoke.

"I- I don't think what... what we have is..."  
"No I know!" Harry laughed weakly. "It's stupid, I told you. It's nothing. It's stupid- I'm stupid." He laughed again, eyes dismal and heavy. "It was just a dream."  
"Potter, I wouldn't kill you. And love? C'mon don't be stupid. We just... it's..." Draco trailed off, unable to fully explain exactly what sort of relationship they had. Harry smiled faintly.  
"Well that's it then. I told you it was pretty dumb." Malfoy searched Harry's face, still unsure.  
"Alright then. Let's go back." He stood quickly, heading towards the door.  
"Back? But I thought-" Draco had already turned, a smile written across his face. Harry blushed, realizing what he had done. "That was a damn dirty trick, Malfoy!"  
"I knew you wanted to do it."  
"I hate you."  
"I know." Draco walked to the bed, pulling off his shirt. Harry sighed and fell backwards, completely accepting of his fate. He was quickly followed by Draco. "Now..." He said, foreheads resting against one another's. "I do believe it's your turn."

Harry felt his heart tighten, thudding rapidly beneath his chest. Draco sighed, his hand on Harry's chest.  
"I can feel your heart already, Potter." Harry looked terrified, staring up at Draco. _I can't do this- I mean... I can take it but can I really be as good...? Or will I just..._He blushed, feeling like a failure. "C'mon Potter, I know you've got it in you." Harry took a deep breath. _Suck it up. _

_I should really listen to my own advice and just..._ He looked up, breathing out slowly. Then his eyes drifted back down to Draco's face which was looking at him blankly, silently waiting for his decision. Harry lowered his head to meet Draco's blonde hair, burying his face in it as he inhaled. Draco pulled Harry against him, shifting his own weight to bring Harry on top.  
"Go on." He murmured. Harry was shaking, still lost in Draco's crown of hair. He gulped. "Oh honestly, just do what I did last night. Here-" Draco pulled Harry's hand down, immediately smiling as he felt Harry's hand against the top of his pants. "There..." He whispered, looking into Harry's wide eyes. "We'll take this slow. Do what you want. Go on. I said it was your turn, didn't I?"

_What did he just say? "Do what you want"? Damn._

He unzipped Draco's pants, who was more than obliging, helping him pull them off. Harry looked up, a bit confused.  
"Potter!" Draco was exasperated. He held up two fingers and Harry grimaced. "Pathetic..." Draco murmured, once again dropping back down. Harry pulled himself halfway, his stomach sliding across Draco's.  
"I'm going to make you pay for that." _Score one for me._ Harry took a moment to relish the surprised look on Draco's face, which slowly dissolved into something quite sinister. Harry unbuttoned his pants and Draco helped tug them off. When the pants fell to the floor, Harry lay back down against Draco, who grabbed his lower back and pulled Harry against him.

_Well... two fingers._ He lowered his hand, eyes shutting. He heard Draco cry out softly and smiled. _Found it._ He pulled out and heard another groan from Draco. He braced himself, took a deep breath, then pushed himself inside Draco.

"Holy-" Draco tossed his head to the side, grasping the covers tightly in his fists. His breath was short, teeth clenched. Harry secretly smiled, moving faster as he gained confidence. Draco was sweating, his face filled with discomfort. Pleasure racked Harry's body, turning his skin red, his body slicked with sweat. His eyes shut tighter as he moved inside Draco, hitting the spot that made Draco cry out every time. He reached his climax, gasping, his body taut. He finally cried out, throwing his head back, eyes opening wide.

* * *

"Shit Potter, what the hell was _that_?" Draco stared up at the ceiling, trembling on the bed. He wiped his forehead with a shaky hand. Harry lay next to Draco, his body pressed against his, relishing his warmth.  
"Why...?" Harry asked nervously.  
"Why? That was- I mean... just..." Draco shook his head. 

"Harry..."  
"Hm?"  
"I- I have to uh... I have to tell you something."


	12. Lost

Chapter Eleven:

Harry blushed, eyes searching Draco's face. "You... you called me Harry."  
"Huh?"  
"N-never mind..."

Draco sat up, back turned to Harry. "I didn't want to tell you like this. Just so... right after- well, I'll just tell you then." He leaned down and went through his robes that were lying on the ground. He pulled out his wand, still not facing Harry. "But... before I show you something... I want to tell you-"

Draco took a deep breath. Harry sat up, clenching the covers. _What's wrong...?_

"I was supposed to kill you." His voice was barely audible. Harry's eyes opened in shock.  
"What did you say?"  
"I was-"  
"No! No that's not... not true..."  
"It is."

Harry shut his eyes. "But... but you didn't...?"

...  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I-" _Say it._ "...I don't know." Harry saw his shoulder's droop. _They're shaking... he's shaking!_ He peered around his shoulders and gasped.

_He's crying...! _Draco eyes shifted to meet his. They widened at the sight of Harry and immediately he wiped them away. He gulped, turning his head away from Harry. "I'm sorry."

Harry and him sat in silence for a while before finally Harry spoke, his voice haggard.  
"You had something to show me." He saw Draco nod. Harry took a deep breath, then looked over his shoulder again.

Draco touched his wand against his forearm. A dark green ink ran a line up his arm, then slithered across, curling and dancing. Harry's eyes widened as the ink filled out, his face twisting in disbelief. Draco's head drooped, his shoulders once more shaking.

The dark mark lie on Draco's arm.

"NO!" Harry leapt off the bed. "You work for him! For Voldemort! He killed my parents and he wants to kill me. And you WORK FOR HIM!" Harry screamed, tears running down his face. "You're sick! You... you liar!" Harry paused, taking deep gulps of air. He was shaking with anger, shaking with pain.

"What am I- WHAT AM I?" He cried, muscles tightening.

Draco's shoulders were shaking hard, his head still drooping low. Harry saw the droplets of water fall to the floor. _Good. Let him cry! _

"WHAT AM I!"

...  
"I... I'm sorry..." Draco's voice was tight and small. Harry could hear his tears through the whisper, hear his pain. _Well I'm hurt worse. How dare he? He _dare_ he! _

Harry did nothing but shake his head. "Fine. FINE!" He picked up everything, pulling out his invisibility cloak. Not even bothering to change, he threw it around him, wrenching open the door and leaving.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on the bed, staring down at the snake on his arm. Tears rolled down his cheeks, lower lip quivering. 

He fell sideways on the bed, wrapping his arms around to his back and curling his legs up to his chest.

_What have I done?  
Hurt the only thing that mattered._

_What have I lost...?_

_Everything._


	13. Truth be Told

Chapter Twelve:

"Harry!" Hermione dropped her suitcases at the entrance and ran to greet Harry. Ron followed closely behind, picking up her suitcases on top of his own.  
"Hi Harry-" He grunted under the weight of the suitcases.  
"Ron! You don't have to do that." Hermione frowned and ran over to help Ron but was pushed gently away.  
"No, it's alright. I'll uh... I'll help you get packed." Hermione hesitated, a small smile on her face.  
"K." She nodded and waved to Harry. "See you in the Great Hall!" Hermione and Ron ran into the girl's dormitories, leaving Harry standing silently in the middle of the common room.

"Did I... did I miss something?" He murmured. Shaking his head, he left the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione sat in the Great Hall next to Ron and Harry.  
"Hm? Who?" Ron glanced around quickly before shrugging. "Well?"  
"Draco." Hermione said, pointing. At this, Harry turned away, not wishing to look. "He's been staring at Harry since we've got here. It's kind of..."  
"Creepy..." Ron finished, wrinkling his nose. "Don't worry Harry. Harry?" Harry stood quickly, stepping over the bench and walking out, head bent. Ron's eyes followed Harry out the door but Hermione's trailed over to Draco. 

Draco's head was now bowed, shoulders sagging.

_What's going on between them...?_

"Wonder what's with Harry..."  
"That's a good question Ron... a very good question."  
"Wait- didn't he tell you something?" Hermione hesitated.  
"Well, he did but-"  
"Was it something to do with Draco?"  
"Well..."  
"Yes or no?"  
"... yes."  
"Hermione, you're blushing. What happened?" Hermione shook her head, standing up and following Harry's path out the door.

Ron sighed and picked up a chicken leg. "Why doesn't any one tell me anything any more?"

* * *

Draco are you alright? You were staring and now you look sorta sick." Goyle said, words garbled with food.  
"Of course I'm bloody alright. Don't be stupid."  
"You never finished off Potter. Master's gonna-"  
"You shut up! I'm- I'm working on it!" Draco lied, face flushing. He stood and left the Great Hall, muttering angrily under his breath.  
"Whoa nice Goyle." Crabbe said, punching Goyle's arm roughly. "What'd you say that made him so mad?" Goyle shrugged.  
"I didn't say nuffin'!" At this Crabbe too shrugged and they both reached for the last piece of beef.

* * *

"Harry! Harry wait! Harry!" Hermione reached, pulling back his shoulder and turning him to face her. "You didn't tell me everything, did you?" Harry blushed. "What _happened_, Harry?" Hermione's eyes searched his face, a pleading look in her eyes. "Just tell me what's bothering you."

Harry seemed hesitant. _If I told her... what would happen I wonder? Would she hate me? Never talk to me again? _Harry almost smiled. _There's worse things than that._

Harry bowed his head and whispered three small words. Her eyes shot open as she gasped, reeling backwards and bumping into a someone as she did. She turned slowly and backed up again. Glancing at Harry, then again at the figure, she fell back to the wall, hands searching for something to hold on to.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of Harry, anger filling his face. Harry still had his head bowed until-

"I heard it." Harry's head shot up in surprise. Draco's voice was barely a whisper. "I heard what you said, Potter. If that's true..." Draco was trying his hardest to control his temper. "Then why the hell did you leave?"

Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco had a punched him square in the jaw.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, hands going up to cover her mouth in shock. Harry fell to his knees, eyes wide. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He stayed there, speechless. Draco stood over him, still looking angry.

"_Why didn't you tell me_?" Draco was shaking, glaring down at Harry.  
"I-" _I was afraid. _  
"Why?" Draco looked like he was ready to punch Harry again but held back, shaking his head. He glanced over at Hermione, his nose wrinkled. "Mudblood." He murmured. He looked back down at Harry before walking off down the hallway quickly, leaving Harry still staring at the ground.

Finally Harry's resolve broke and he crumpled to the floor, trembling.  
"Harry... Harry I'm sorry..." Hermione kneeled next to Harry.  
"I'm fine. "His voice was small but no tears fell. _He heard. He heard..._ "It doesn't matter... It never really did." He looked up, sadness in his eyes. He pulled himself up.  
"Harry-!" Pushing Hermione away from him, he ran down the hallway, tears now streaming down his face.


	14. What Harry Told Hermione

Chapter Thirteen:

Harry felt as though he were flying, tearing down the hallways. _I'm finally doing what I want. I don't care anymore!_ Tears streamed down his face as he pumped his arms, gaining speed.

"Malfoy!" He shouted, catching sight of him. Everyone was still in the Great Hall. Everyone was still smiling, eating, laughing. Everyone except...  
Malfoy walked faster but it was no use; Harry's sprint beat him. Harry grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around, making Draco face him.

"Leave me alone, Potter!"  
"No!"  
"LEAVE ME ALO-"  
"NO!" Both of Harry's hands were grasping Draco's shoulders tightly. "I _won't_!" Harry said fiercely. "You've done nothing but accuse me of running away, saying I'm not being truthful to myself. But it was _you_ who said you wouldn't tell if I didn't. I did though! I told Hermione! I told and you didn't. It's _you_ that's the coward- that's running!" Harry paused, waiting for Draco to say something. Draco was limp though, eyes to the floor. Harry's eyes opened in shock as he saw it-

a small tinge of rose fluttered onto Draco's cheeks.

"I have an answer..." His voice was barely audible, face down to the floor. "To your question..." Harry remembered the question he asked... "I- you are-" He trailed off. _He can't say it. He-_

"What am I." Harry repeated, more of a statement than a question. Draco's eyes searched the floor. He took a deep breath.

"Everything."

Harry's arms fell to the floor, face reddening. Draco's own face was tinged a deeper shade of pink then before, eyes still to the ground.

"Without you, I think I'd die. You're the first one..." He looked up at Harry, gray eyes weak. "Who ever even... I don't know... gave me a purpose. Even when I was hating you... you were all I could think about. Even when I was jealous-" He shook his head as Harry grinned.  
"You were jealous?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Why not? You have fame and fortune- friends..."  
"Draco-" Harry shook his head, sighing. "I got my fame when my parents died. I'd trade that for parents any day."

Draco gulped and reddened further. "I- sorry... I just... forget it." He turned and took a step. He didn't get far though, for Harry's hand was already around his wrist.

"It's me who should be sorry. I should've told you sooner. I should've-" _Stop talking and tell him already!_ Harry grimaced, looking at the ceiling. "Truth is... I love you."

Draco turned slowly, his blush now a deep shade of crimson. He couldn't say anything, simply stared, wide-eyed at Harry.  
"I know... you don't feel the same... the same way. I just... you know- thought you should know." Still Draco stared. "Well... say something." Harry frowned. _What have I done...? When I told Hermione I loved Draco, her reaction was bad enough. When he overhead... well... that turned out badly too. So now... the truth comes out and-_

Draco, face still pained, pulled Harry in, pressing his lips against Harry's, eyes now shut tight. He pulled away, his forehead against Harry's. "Why hadn't you told me sooner... why? When I was talking about it? When we-" Draco trailed off, sorrow in his eyes.

"Does it matter when I tell you? Or just that I told you?" Harry pulled Draco back into a kiss, hand under his chin. His hand trailed under Draco's shirt, lying on his back. They pulled away at the same time, both wearing matching blushes.

"I was scared, I guess. I mean... you're a death eater! You-" Harry frowned. "It doesn't matter. I don't even care any more. One day without you and I practically went mental! I just- I can't stand being away from you." Harry paused and they stared at each other. _That was one word too many I think... _Harry blushed, brow furrowing.

"That was way too corny-" Harry murmured. But Draco wasn't finished.

He took a deep breath, eyes meeting Harry's. He steadied his nerves, speaking quietly.  
"I love you, too..."

Harry's eyes widened and Draco was finally smiling gently, eyes soft. Harry's first reaction was saying "Bloody hell", his next to smile back. And finally-

Draco and Harry were lost in each other's scarlet blushes, in each other's lips, tongues met.

Harry pulled away first. "What are you going to do about Voldemort?"

Draco was silent for some time.

"I don't know."

"What if he-"

"I don't know."

"And if he tries to-"

Draco simply shrugged.

"Whatever happens, I'll stop him." _If it couldn't get any cornier. C'mon Harry... just say it..._ Harry sighed.

"We'll stop him." _Damn that was cheesy._ Draco looked at him skeptically.

"'We' huh? I like the sound of that." _Wow it just gets cornier and-_ all thoughts ceased to exist as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close, closing his eyes. "I hate what you do to me, you know that? Making me turn into a damn idiot..." Draco grumbled, pretending to frown.

"Right back at ya."

* * *

_Ack sorry for all this out of character crap. I was listening to techno love songs so yeah... this is what I get as a result I guess. Well... I hope this chapter was at least slightly enjoyable; apologies if it totally failed._


End file.
